


Siren's Song

by HenryTheHAP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is Asmodeus, Alec is the demon of lust, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Jace is a Siren, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Jace is a Siren, and Asmodeus wants to hear him sing.Story #8&9





	1. Chapter 1

Jace sat naked on his usual smooth stone, sunbathing as he waited for the sound of a ship sailing by. It was always fun watching the sailors go mad, steering their boats towards the jagged rocks and jumping overboard to get to him. It gave a man quite the ego boost. Not that he had any problems with his ego. He was beautiful, and fully aware of it. That was the way he and his siblings had been created. Beautiful lures to catch unaware prey. Sometimes even aware prey. Hubris made fools of all men.

A warm breeze blew gently behind him. Before he could turn, he felt a presence at his back, something more dangerous and beautiful than himself. Something truly powerful and of a world beyond the small corner of the sea he and his siblings had claimed. This being was old, very old, and Jace felt himself fill with awe even before he had seen whomever was behind him.

"Siren," a silky voice purred into his ear, dark and deep and like a threat and a promise all at once.

Jace shuddered. "Asmodeus."

The chuckle he received sent shivers up his spine as warm air huffed over his skin like the whisper of a caress. "You like teasing them, don't you? Those sailors? Tempting them to their death."

Jace gasped as he felt warmth that told him Asmodeus had almost placed his hand on him, and the cold that followed when that hand was pulled away again.

"You tempt me, too, little Siren. Using the gifts I have given you to bring those mortals to their knees. It's beautiful to watch." Jace watched from the corner of his eye as the back of Asmodeus' hand came to hover centimetres over the skin of his shoulder, running down down ghost-like over his arm. Jace felt electricity crackle between them, and need surged through him. His breath caught as that hand curled around his wrist still without touching him, Asmodeus' fingers playing in the air over the sensitive skin of his inner wrist. He imagined the want he felt must be something like the humans did for him, and he fought the urge to turn around to his own Siren's Song.

"My, my, little Siren, is that _lust_ I feel coming off you?" Warm breath danced over Jace's cheek. "Does the little Siren _want_?"

"Why are you here, Asmodeus?" Jace asked carefully.

"Because you, little Siren, have turned my own gifts against me, and now I find myself wanting a taste." Jase stayed completely still, eyes fixed ahead as the demon ran his nose and lips up the side of his face, inches from his skin. Breathing was becoming heavier for him as he felt blood pumping quicker through his veins.

"Your heartbeat's increasing," Asmodeus commented. "Has the seducer become seduced?"

"Depends on who you speak of, Demon. I believe _you_ came to _me_ ," Jace murmured. "Taken in with, as you point out, your own gifts."

"Very true," the Demon acknowledged. "You make a valid argument. But," his lips were a hair's breath away from Jace's ear, "I can _see_ your excitement."

Jace's breath hitched as Asmodeus' hand slipped around his waist, and he ached for the demon of lust to touch him for only a second. His chest heaved as long, elegant fingers brushed over course curls when the hand came to hover over his lower stomach.

"Sing for me, little Siren," Asmodeus demanded.

Jace stayed silent, dizzy with want as the ancient being preyed on him.

"Now, now, pretty little Siren, there's teasing, and then there's teasing," Asmodeus muttered disapprovingly. "Sing for me."

Jace tried. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. It felt like his voice was gone. Fear coursed through him. "I-i can't!" he whispered out in panic. "What did you do?" He grabbed at his throat, terrified.

"I want to hear you sing!" Asmodeus snarled behind him. "Stop fooling around, or I will truly take your voice!"

Jace whimpered, holding his throat and trying to get out a sound other than choked hiccups.

"I grow tired of your games," Asmodeus sighed, and Jace felt a chill as the demon left.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace lay on his side, twisting his upper body to face the sun-heated stone as he wept silently behind his arms. The demon had left several days ago, and with him every last bit of Jace's voice. He couldn't even whisper, let along sing.

A warm breeze Jace recognised blew against his back. "Are you done playing games?"

"What do you want, demon?" Jace whined, then realised his voice was back. He was about to sit up when he felt heat by his shoulder blade, a hand just not touching.

"I want to hear you sing," the demon murmured, and Jace both heard and felt the man sit down behind him, placing a hand by his stomach so he was leaning over the curled up Siren.

"I can't!" Jace whimpered, shoulders shaking with his sobs.

"I hear you sing for those mortals all the time, and yet you won't offer me even a note?" Asmodeus hissed. "I can take your voice again, little Siren. I can keep it until you break, may that be forever. I have all of eternity, and my patience lasts equally long."

Jace cried harder, knowing the demon was speaking honestly. "I truly can't," he begged for the demon to understand.

"Why not, Siren?" Asmodeus questioned silkily. "Am I not worthy of your voice?"

"If anybody was worthy, Asmodeus, if there was anybody I'd sing for, I swear it would be you," Jace sobbed.

"Then sing!" Asmodeus snarled, "and this can all be over with."

"I can't!" Jace cried in desperation.

"Fine, perhaps a few more days, then."

Jace opened his mouth to speak, but the demon was gone again, along with his voice.

Jace sobbed harder.


	3. Chapter 3

"How many times will I have to take your voice?" Asmodeus was back, sitting like he had last time. "Stop causing yourself this distress."

Jace didn't even bother arguing this time, his sobs taking on sound as his voice was returned.

"You are truly physically unable," the demon understood, speaking with concern and curiosity.

"I cannot," Jace whimpered. "I swear I tried."

"Forgive me, then," Asmodeus murmured. "I honestly thought you were playing coy."

Jace laughed though his tears. "And your reply to that was taking my voice?"

"Patience or not," Asmodeus said softly, his entire demeanour changing now that he felt sorry for the poor creature under him, "I believed you to be attempting to assert control, something I will not allow."

"And now?"

"Now I will no longer demand your song, little Siren."

Jace gasped softly as the demon touched him for the first time, petting him lightly in comfort. He stroked a hand up and down Jace's flank a few times before shifting his hand to the Siren's shoulder, holding it gingerly as he rubbed the tan shoulder blade with his thumb. "I am sorry for the distress I have caused you."

Jace nodded weakly, accepting the apology. "Will you stay with me a bit?" he spoke softly.

"Of course, little Siren," Asmodeus said concernedly. When the blond sat up he welcomed him into his arms, holding him close. He smiled softly at Jace's puffy, red eyes and his tear-streaked cheeks, and snot that had run down from his nose. Dirt had collected on Jace's face as well. The beautiful Siren looked sweet in his ruffled state.

"I look terrible, I know," the Siren said with shame as he glanced away.

"Not in the slightest, little Siren," Asmodeus promised him.

"Don't lie," Jace accused him even as he blushed and smiled.

"How about I clean your face?" Asmodeus offered. "I will only be gone a few seconds."

Jace nodded hesitantly, then sobbed again when he found himself alone once more. It lasted, as the demon had promised, mere seconds, and then he was back with a cold, wet cloth he ran gently over Jace's face.

"Alec," he said as he carefully washed the Siren.

"What?"

"My name. My other name. Alec," the demon explained.

"Alec," Jace repeated softly. "You trust me with it?"

"I hope I can." Alec's eyes flickered to his.

"You can, I swear," Jace muttered as Alec washed the last of his face clean.

Alec smiled softly and cupped his jaw. "There you go. All done."

"Thank you," Jace gave an appreciative look as Alec put the cloth aside. Alec nodded, stroking his thumb against Jace's cheek.

"You truly are stunning," the demon murmured. He pulled off his long, black coat, folding it up and creating a pillow. He conjured up a thin mat, as well, to take some of the bite of the rock. Lying down, he opened his arms to the blond who happily joined him, planting himself half on top of the powerful demon and placing a hand on Alec's chest.

"I can sense you," Alec murmured in amusement.

Jace blushed, nuzzling into Alec's chest. "You're very alluring." He gave a small purr when the ancient demon started petting him lightly.

"I doubt I need to tell you the same," Alec commented.

"You have one up on me," Jace pointed out. "You're fully dressed."

"Would you like me less so?" Alec teased.

"It would only be courteous," Jace nodded.

"And we demons are known for our politeness," Alec joked. "Very well." He rose up, and started divesting himself of his clothes. "I suppose some sun will do me good."

Jace stared as the demon's form was slowly revealed to him, inch by beautiful inch. His mouth became dry as a hairy chest and stomach lead the way down to a promising happy trail, which lead down further to... Jace blushed, and looked away. For all the centuries he'd lived on this earth, he'd never seen the naked body of another man.

"Now, now, little Siren, you requested I get undressed. Don't shy away from me now," Alec teased. He dropped the last garment to the rock they were on. "Look at me, Siren."

"You're very used to getting your way, aren't you?" Jace said at the order, still not looking.

"I'm one of the most powerful demons in Hell. Most people know better than to deny me my demands." It was said casually, not like a threat, but simply the truth.

"And what will you do to me if I refuse to look?" Jace asked.

"Get dressed again," was the simple reply.

Jace instantly turned his head in horror. "That would be-!" He cut himself off, distracted by the demon's fully naked body, Alec standing proudly in front of him with all the confidence a beautiful man like him had the right to have. Awed, Jace swept his eyes over the strong legs, up to the rippling muscles of his hairy torso, to the bulging arms, and up to Alec's face. For all he was gazing at Alec, the demon seemed to be doing the same, watching his every expression with a razor sharp focus, as if every twitch in Jace's face was a fascination he wanted to take note of, and memorise. Unbidden, Jace's eyes flickered to Alec's manhood, and he swallowed at the hard member jutting out as proudly as its owner.

"Why so shy, Siren?" Alec asked curiously. It seemed to dawn on him a moment later. "For all the men you've seduced to their deaths, am I the first you've seen naked?"

Jace nodded distractedly, still staring at Alec's cock. He didn't know why he was so entranced. He'd seen his own naked body. He wasn't shy about nudity. But Alec's body was still so different to his. They were both beautiful, but Alec was taller, leaner, and covered in dark hair, whereas Jace was broader, his torso almost devoid of hair other than his happy trail leading down to his own excitement, and the wiry hair on his legs were golden. Even with Jace's stockier build, he knew that the demon was stronger. He could feel it, just like he could feel his power. Alec was stunning, and Jace found himself aching to touch, drawn in by the demon's mere presence, and now the temptation of feeling that hard body under his palms. And, a part of him whispered, a wish to _taste_.

His trance was broken when the demon sat down, crossing his legs.

"Siren," the demon spoke softly. "If you wish it, you may explore."

Feeling apprehensive, Jace did exactly that. He placed a hand on Alec's chest, testing, waiting for some reaction. Alec didn't give it, just watched him placidly as he started exploring the demon with both hands. Jace could see the lust in his eyes, even if he hadn't been able to see the more tell-tale sign of Alec's interest. Somehow, he knew the demon wouldn't act on those urges. Not without some signal from Jace to indicate permission. So, slowly, Jace got on his knees and leaned over, and Alec tilted his head up to meet him in a sweet kiss.

The demon of lust was surprisingly gentle as he lowered Jace onto his back on the thin mat, trailing reverent kisses all over Jace's skin, like he was worshiping his body. "Sweet Siren," he murmured as he hovered over Jace. "Will you allow me to have you?"

Jace smiled and nodded, catching Alec's lips in a kiss the demon eagerly returned. He cried out in pleasure as he was taken apart, fire burning through him at Alec's every touch, every kiss, and when the demon entered him, slowly, gently, he felt consumed, as if Alec had taken him as his own. Every thrust was slow and deliberate, claiming, and Jace held on tightly, digging his nails into Alec's shoulder blades.

The sun shone down on their naked, spent bodies when they fell apart, the rays warming their skin. Alec pulled Jace into his arms, and they bathed in the heat as they rode the waves of their afterglow, then simply enjoyed the peace.

Hours later, when the sun was no longer at its fullest, Alec smiled down at Jace as the blond lay with his head in his lap. He played lightly with the golden strands, studying the beauty he'd taken.

Jace grinned back, playing with the hand the demon had lain on his stomach. Surprise entered his features, and then he relaxed, contentment sliding across his face. Opening his mouth, ethereal sounds poured from his lips, and the brunet gave him a startled look before smiling softly, listening enraptured to his Siren's Song.

**Author's Note:**

> Story no. 8 and 9 (yeees, I know it's cheating) of my 30-day-post-birthday-because-I-never-posted-them-before-challenge. (Again, yes, copy-pasted.) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
